


Paint The Emotions

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Body Paint, Cause we're ignoring smut for the holy month, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Photographer!Minhyun, Still Idols, Subject!Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun is given the opportunity to take a photography class and jumps on it immediately, what he hadn't expected was the course focusing on each different type of photography and their final week focuses on the photography medium of the human form, just like figure art would. His assignment is to create an appreciation of the human form. The subject is meant to be naked but he managed to get that waived due to who he and his subject will be.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more





	Paint The Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm back with a 2hyun fic; It's been a couple months, like mid-December?  
> This was inspired by a plot I saw online, i changed it a bit cause the original suggested absolute nudity but they're still idols in this so no nakedness here. That'd be an absolute Scandal. 
> 
> Also slight mention of the others, with the proper spelling of Mingi's name~

Minhyun was _okay_ at art. He could do it if he spent literal hours on one piece to make sure it was perfection, but he always gave up and erased or started over because well, perfectionist. He couldn't help it. So, when he was given the chance to finally take a photography class, he jumped on it. He was _great_ at that medium. Photography was a skill he always enjoyed messing with. Whether it was with his iphone or fancy dslr cameras. Minhyun's favorite subject was always his members but in particular, Jonghyun. He always had a fascination with the leader. Loved how he held himself in front of people, needing to be the leader, and temporary oldest, when Aron had still been learning Korean. Now though, he held himself with a bit more poise. Knowing they had made it and he didn't fail them. His eyes had their shine back. So he captured that. As often as he could. Even if Jonghyun himself hated it. 

Smiling to himself, Minhyun set up a large tarp in his living room and set up his camera on a tripod and buckets of paints. He had a project due to his photography class. He planned to unfortunately have them keep their underwear on, though Minhyun requested he wear black boxer briefs. They worked better for this plan, contrasted their skin and were tighter. As Jonghyun arrived, he stared at the items confused and looked at Minhyun. 

"What is this?"

"Remember that photography class I'm taking?" A nod. "Well this is a project." 

"And I'm here why?" Minhyun explains the project. It's supposed to be a still life. An appreciation for the human form, though as public figures, he got his teacher to waive that part. Jonghyun stared at Minhyun. Processing the information he was given. 

"So, I'm supposed to strip?"

"Just to your underwear. You wore black boxer briefs?" A soft yeah comes from him and Minhyun nods, stripping down to a matching black pair as well. Jonghyun tossing his shirt onto the couch as he moves onto the tarp. Noting that another tarp goes out of the room into the guest bath and chuckles. 

"You could have chosen a different art supply..." 

"No, the topic relates to the human form so we're going to dip our hands in paint then touch each other." Jonghyun turns to look at the other as he squats to take the lids off the cans. 

"What?" He stuttered out and immediately found himself covering his body as Minhyun glanced over his shoulder. 

"Each color represents a feeling. The pink will be love. Green is enviousness, Red is hate or anger, Blue is sadness and yellow is joy." He paused and removed the lid on the red. "These can all be interpreted by ourselves of course."

"So, if hate or anger makes me want to slap you." And pretends to smack a clean hand against Minhyun's cheek. He laughs and nods. 

"If you want." Jonghyun nods and holds up his hands. 

"Which color first?" Minhyun sets a timer for his camera and sets the remote beside it. He bought a cheap one for this project so that he didn't have to touch his camera. They choose to work clockwise and start by coating their hands in yellow. Jonghyun standing in frame as waits for Minhyun. He checks the height on the view finder and nods once. Pressing the start on the remote for countdown. 

"Yellow is joy." Jonghyun nods and moves when he hears the shutter move. Putting his hands directly on Minhyun's throat. Minhyun giving a confused look. 

"Your singing and bad jokes. They make me happy. Minhyun laughs and puts his hand over Jonghyun's mouth once he tells him to close it. 'Your smile and laugh.' They continue with this. Their hands roaming about. They clean their hands and move to the next color. Jonghyun touching over the yellow throat with green. He's always loved Minhyun's voice and singing abilities. Minhyun touching his chest and Jonghyun goes to scold him before he stops him. 

"Your heart. You're nicer than I am. You see good in everyone and are patient." Jonghyun stares at him as Minhyun cleans off the green. The camera of course, catching that gaze before Jonghyun turns and wipes his hands too. They go through the other two and pause at pink. They coat their hands and Minhyun runs his fingertips across Jonghyun's lips. The other freezing at that before he cups Minhyun's face with a smile. Another hand over one another's hearts. Jonghyun dragging his fingertips along Minhyun's arms before entwining their fingers. They manage to finish up, paint coated most places including their asses over their underwear when they were joking around with some colors. Minhyun complains as he cleans his hands and stops the camera. Jonghyun complaining as he looks in the mirror by the front door. 

"Why the hair?" Minhyun shrugs and Jonghyun groans before going to the guest bathroom. Turning on the shower and peeking out.

"I'll need to borrow some underwear. Since you ruined mine." Minhyun laughs and agrees going to his own bathroom to shower. The two of them drying their hair as they sit on the couch and flip through the photos. The two of them staring their favorites. Minhyun starring the one that captured Jonghyun's gaze and smiles. Jonghyun whining that its a bad photo. Minhyun scoffs and shakes his head while thanking him for coming over and helping him. Jonghyun nods and kisses his cheek before tugging on his shoes. He has a schedule to get to; Minhyun promises to send him the final products as well when hes done and immediately opens his laptop to edit and adjust the colors a bit once the other leaves. He saves and submits them before sending the final copies to Jonghyun, hours later. 

Minhyun runs into the practice room flailing a large envelope and grinning a week later. The others asking what it is, he hands them the photos as he slips out the main page. 

"I passed. 93.8 percent!" Jonghyun smiles widely and congratulates him. The other three wowing at some photos. Aron complimenting Minhyun on his skills as Mingi agrees and asks what the class plans to do with the best photos. 

"They're going to present them with our names in a gallery." Jonghyun smiles and hugs him from the side.

"I'm proud of you." Minhyun's looks at him and hugs back saying thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment. If you hated it, leave a comment. If you were indifferent to it, Leave a comment. Basically, I just want you to comment. lol Guests can do it too. Or leave a kudo, it takes 2 seconds. 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
